


Le Cadeau

by Somnis



Series: Oikage Summer Week 2019 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 5, M/M, Oikage Week, Oikawa's birthday
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnis/pseuds/Somnis
Summary: Vingt ans et toutes ses dents. Oikawa aurait bien aimé s'en réjouir, mais son petit-ami était à Tokyo, loin de lui, et ça gâchait un peu les célébrations.





	Le Cadeau

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà le jour 5 ! beaucoup plus court que les autres, plutôt tranquille, j'espère qu'il vous plaira néanmoins!  
> Bonne lecture !

C’était la première fois qu’Oikawa n’arrivait pas à savourer son anniversaire.

D’habitude, il se levait du bon pied, trouvait un bon petit-déjeuner déjà préparé sur la table de la cuisine et ses parents autour, qui l’accueillaient avec un grand sourire et la chanson traditionnelle. Il recevait ses premiers cadeaux, les déballait, profitait de ces premières minutes en famille puis partait en cours, où ses admiratrices n’avaient de cesse de le suivre pour lui offrir leurs petits présents –porte-clefs, gâteaux, dessins, il recevait de tout avec un sourire et un signe de paix. En général, ses coéquipiers lui donnaient rendez-vous le midi dans la cafétéria pour lui donner le leur tous ensemble, et ils sortaient en ville après l’entraînement pour en profiter et fêter ça dignement.

Il avait fêté ses dix-neuf l’année précédente, et les souvenirs restaient délicieusement gravés dans sa mémoire. Ça tombait un samedi, et il avait obtenu de ses parents qu’ils lui laissent la maison pour faire une soirée. Oikawa n’avait pas invité tant de monde que ça –son équipe, quelques autres amis de lycée et de collège dont Iwaizumi, Makki, Mattsun et leurs anciens cadets, deux-trois cousins, et son petit-ami, ex-cadet de son état, Kageyama Tobio.

La soirée s’était bien déroulée, Oikawa avait reçu tous ses cadeaux, l’alcool avait coulé à flots, Iwa-chan lui avait fait une confession d’amitié des plus larmoyantes... et quand tout le monde était finalement parti, il s’était retrouvé seul avec Tobio. Ça faisait à peine trois mois qu’ils sortaient ensemble, à l’époque… Et c’était la première nuit qu’ils pouvaient passer rien que tous les deux, dans le même lit. C’était un cadeau tout particulier… Et Oikawa était encore rêveur à y repenser.

Et voilà, un an plus tard, il fêtait son entrée dans la vingtaine non sans un peu de morosité.

-Joyeux anniversaire ! s’exclamèrent ses parents quand il entra dans la cuisine en traînant les pieds.

-Vingt ans ! s’extasia sa mère.

Il ouvrit ses premiers cadeaux tout en mastiquant son pain au lait, remercia chaleureusement ses géniteurs et alla se préparer pour la journée. Il s’appliqua sur ses cheveux, décidé à être au top pour ce jour si spécial, mais leur cœur lui manquait un peu.

Ce fut dans le train vers la fac qu’il ouvrit tous ses messages. Des tas de notifications défilèrent devant ses yeux et il les parcourut rapidement, essayant de chercher un nom particulier ; il le trouva finalement (en partie grâce à la file de cœurs qui le suivait) et ouvrit la discussion.

« Joyeux anniversaire. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là. Je t’aime ♥ »

Oui, voilà ce qui le rendait un peu maussade et l’empêchait d’être totalement comblé le jour de son anniversaire. Kageyama était à Tokyo, en pleine semaine de préparation avec l’équipe nationale U20. Il était le passeur titulaire et le vice-capitaine, et c’était son devoir d’être là-bas à tous les entraînements, sans quoi sa candidature serait compromise.

« C’est rien. »

Il ne se voulait pas aussi froid. Ce n’était pas de la faute de Tobio, après tout, il était heureux pour lui, le volley était sa vocation, tout ça, tout ça, mais n’empêche que ça l’attristait un peu de ne pas l’avoir à ses côtés le jour de ses vingt ans.

Ses amis et ses coéquipiers lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire quand il arriva, et les petits cadeaux commencèrent à pleuvoir. Il les entassa dans son sac, souriant à chacun pour les remercier de leurs attentions. Son équipe lui offrit un ballon signé par chacun des membres au terme de l’entraînement, et il le transporta sous son bras jusqu’à chez lui ; Iwaizumi, Makki et Mattsun devaient passer le chercher un peu plus tard pour passer la fin d’après-midi entre amis.

-C’est quoi cette tête ? le salua Iwaizumi quand il ouvrit la porte. T’as le droit d’être heureux pour tes vingt ans, tu sais.

-Quoi, t’as trouvé une ride ? s’amusa Makki.

-Un cheveu blanc, peut-être ? renchérit Mattsun.

-Quoiqu’il en soit…, temporisa Iwaizumi avant de jeter un regard aux autres pour crier en chœur : Joyeux anniversaire !

Oikawa sentit finalement un vrai sourire étirer ses lèvres, et le soulagement qui parcourut les traits de ses amis fut perceptible. S’inquiétaient-ils vraiment à ce point ? Certes, il était un peu dégoûté, mais bon… Ils rattraperaient ça quand Tobio rentrerait, dans cinq longues journées…

Ses anciens coéquipiers décidèrent de le traîner au cinéma pour lui changer les idées, mais quand il mit son téléphone en silencieux avant le début du film, il ne put s’empêcher de remarquer que Tobio lui avait répondu :

« T’es fâché ? »

Oikawa aurait voulu répondre que non, non bien sûr, ça aurait vraiment été égoïste de sa part… Mais le film s’apprêtait à commencer, et il éteignit son téléphone sans répondre, laissant son petit-ami avec un « vu » pour les deux heures à venir.

-Merci pour le film, les gars, remercia-t-il en sortant du cinéma. On se voit quand la prochaine fois ?

-Quoi, tu crois aller où comme ça ?

Makki et Mattsun l’attrapèrent chacun par un bras tandis qu’Iwaizumi laissait un sourire joueur orner ses lèvres :

-On a l’autorisation de te garder jusqu’à ce soir ! Tes parents sont prévenus, bien sûr.

-Mais je dois appeler Tobio, protesta faiblement Tooru.

-Fais donc. On a quelques minutes de marche avant d’arriver au restau, de toute façon.

Oikawa fit la moue, mais composa tout de même le numéro. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire –demander si le stage se passait bien, raconter sa petite journée et ce qu’il avait reçu, lui dire qu’il lui manquait en feignant à moitié de sangloter. Mais les tonalités s’éternisèrent, et il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche arrière en recommençant à faire la tête.

-Quoi, vous n’aviez pas un Skype de prévu ce soir ? demanda Mattsukawa. Une sex-cam, c’est pas mal comme cadeau, non ?

-Mattsun ! s’étouffa Oikawa. Je t’en prie !

Des images commençaient néanmoins à envahir son esprit, et il ferma les yeux pour les chasser… jusqu’à ce qu’il soit seul dans son lit, décida-t-il alors que les autres riaient joyeusement.

Les bons souvenirs du lycée ne tardèrent pas à le remettre de bonne humeur, et ils finirent par faire des plans pour aller voir jouer leurs cadets dans les tournois de cette année, de faire des soirées de retrouvailles, bref, tout ce qui annonçait de bons moments et de nouveaux fous rires. Tooru gardait tout de même son téléphone sur la table, écran vers lui, espérant que Tobio lui fasse signe, mais rien ne venait, seulement des « bon anniversaire ! » venus de diverses connaissances et auxquels il n’avait même pas envie de répondre.

-Dis donc, Iwa-chan, lança-t-il pour se distraire, voyant son ami sur son téléphone lui aussi, tu n’es pas si occupé avec tes messages, d’habitude. Tu t’es trouvé une petite copine ?

Le regard noir que releva sur lui Iwaizumi l’amusa plus qu’autre chose, et il termina son dessert en discutant avec Makki et Mattsun de choses plus ou moins convenables pour de jeunes adultes dans un lieu public.

-Rougis pas comme ça, Iwaizumi, lança Makki.

-C’est vrai que t’es le seul célibataire endurci du groupe, gloussa Oikawa.

-C’est ma soirée, aujourd’hui, râla Hajime.

Ils firent la route en sens inverse pour ramener Oikawa chez lui et poursuivirent leur chemin, lui adressant de grands signes au fur et à mesure qu’ils s’éloignaient. Il n’était que vingt heures, que pouvait-il faire en attendant d’aller dormir ? Ce serait bien que Tobio daigne répondre… Il ne savait pas trop si son petit-ami aurait droit à un peu d’intimité dans son camp, peut-être pouvait-il s’éclipser jusqu’aux toilettes le temps de se faire un petit appel vidéo ? Sinon, il se contenterait d’entendre sa voix au téléphone, et pas que sur son répondeur, ce serait pas mal.

-C’était bien ? s’enquit sa mère lorsqu’il rentra. J’ai déposé tous tes cadeaux dans ta chambre.

-Ah, merci, répondit distraitement Tooru en s’orientant vers le salon pour allumer la télé.

-Celui de Tobio-kun aussi.

Oikawa se retourna si violemment qu’il manqua de se faire un torticolis.

-Tobio m’a laissé un cadeau ?

-Oui, c’est ce que j’ai dit, mon chéri. Dans ta chambre, avec les autres.

Oh, voilà qui allait enfin égayer sa journée ! Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Kageyama pense à lui laisser quelque chose avant de partir, c’était tellement attentionné qu’Oikawa se pinça un coup pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Qu’est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Des fleurs ? A manger ? Un truc relatif au volley, très probablement… Il atteignit enfin sa chambre et ouvrit la porte en grand.

Kageyama était assis sur son lit, un sac de sport posé à côté de lui. Il releva ses grands yeux innocents sur Oikawa :

-Salut, Oikawa-san. Joyeux anniversaire.

Tooru resta figé dans l’embrasure de la porte quelques secondes, bouchée bée, ayant peine à croire que Tobio était là, vraiment là, dans sa chambre alors qu’il était censé être à Tokyo. Il avait des tas de questions à lui poser, mais il était pris d’un bonheur trop puissant pour réfléchir, et tout ce qu’il put faire fut de se précipiter sur son petit-ami pour le serrer contre lui à l’en étouffer :

-Oikawa-san, je ne plus respirer, indiqua Tobio tout en répondant à l’étreinte.

Tooru essuya rapidement ses yeux avant de le lâcher, cependant, et eut peine à parler à travers son sourire :

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Et le camp ?

-J’y retourne demain matin en train.

-Comment…, bredouilla Oikawa, encore incapable de réaliser.

-J’ai pris le métro et le train dès que l’entraînement s’est terminé. Ton père est venu me chercher à la gare pendant qu’Iwaizumi-san attendait le signal pour te laisser rentrer.

-Quoi, ils étaient tous dans le coup !?

Seul un sourire moqueur lui répondit. Voilà qui expliquait certaines choses…

-Tu as fait toute la route juste pour passer la nuit avec moi, murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le sien. Ça, c’est le plus beau cadeau que j’ai eu aujourd’hui.

-Pour l’instant, répliqua Kageyama.

Tooru n’eut que le temps d’apercevoir ses yeux brillants de malice avant que ses lèvres ne soient prises d’assaut. Indéniablement, songea-t-il en tâtonnant pour éteindre la lumière, ses vingt ans seraient mémorables.


End file.
